One love for a life time
by Silver Crystalz
Summary: Kagome is an orphan who gets adopted and abused by her mother. Then she meets the man of her dreams! Will their love last? Find out! PLZ R


Hey! This is my first inuyasha fic...so hopes you like!! And sorry if i mis- spelled any words!!! I'll try to fix them soon!!! Oh Yeah.......I don't own inuyasha so plz don't sew me if you do not like tha story!  
  
~Chapter 1:The Day We Met~  
  


* * *

  
As i walked through my front door, i saw my step mother with a stick patting it on her palms.  
  
"Where were you Kagome? You were supposed to be home making dinner an hour and a half ago!"  
  
"Sorry mother but i-"  
  
"No buts young lady!"  
  
As soon as my stepmother said that, she raised her stick and hit me to death. I started crying so hard, but no one could hear it. I started bleeding but she didn't care. So after she hit me, she gave me tweny-five dollars and told me to go to the store to go buy some food. So i did.  
  
When i laid down the food on the cash register, i payed for the food. Mr. Suji(i made this character up) told me to keep the money. He knew that i was having a rough time with my mother.  
  
"Keep it. I know that your mother doen't give you any money. Keep so you can buy yourself some food."  
  
"Thank you Mr.Suji!"  
  
When i walked out of the store, i saw the alley. I knew i had to go this way because it's the short cut and i didn't want to carry all of that food all the way home. As i walked in the alley, this guy grabbed me and threatened to kill me if i didn't give him all of my money. I didn't really see his face but he did look like if he was 17 years old. So i kicked him as hard as i can. He fell down and got dizzy. I grabbed the food and ran. Then i turned around and still saw him laying there. So i went up to him and layed the money on his hands. Then i ran away as fast as i could.  
  
"She gave me the money even though she kicked me. What a wierd girl."  
  
As i walked into my house, i saw my mom with her stick again.  
  
"What took you so long?!?!"  
  
"I"m sorry mother but i-"  
  
"I told you no buts!!!"  
  
She raised her stick and hit me more. As soon as she was done. She told me to make dinner right away. So i did. I tried doing it as quick as i can. Then it was time to eat. We sat at the table and ate. We were both quiet.  
  
"Mother.."  
  
"Qiuet! No talking at the table! You need to learn your manners!"  
  
So i stayed as quiet as i can. Then when we were finished, i washed the dishes then did my chores. As soon as i finished, i went to bed. It was hard for me to sleep because of all of those bruises.  
  
Then morning came. I had to wake up real early to make breakfast. I didn't want to be hit more. So i made my mother breakfast and went to school. As i walked to school, the guy from last night saw me. He ran right in front of me.  
  
"I think this is yours."  
  
He handed me twent-five dollars.  
  
"Oh please take it! I don't want to die right now!"  
  
"What? Oh! Don't worry. I won't kill you."  
  
While he was saying that, he gave me a smile. He looked so cute! I started blushing so bad!  
  
"Umm..Well.. umm.. i have to go to school."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Yeah..well. se you later!"  
  
See him later!!! What was i thinking?? He might do something to me! But he seems nice. Maybe i should se him later. Oh well.  
  
School was over and i walked home. My mother called the school and told me that i didn't have to make dinner tonight. So i guess that means i can go home late. oh well. As i walked home, he came up to me and started to talk to me.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
I didn't know if i could trust hime or not, but i just told him my name.  
  
"Kagome. Yours?"  
  
"Inu-yasha. I know it sounds funny but my parents named me that. But i don't live with them."  
  
"It doesn't sound funny."  
  
"Thanks. So how old are you?"  
  
"16!"  
  
"Really? Cool. I'm 18."  
  
So we talked about ourselves. He was a very interesting guy. And he was nice! Then it came night.  
  
"I gotta go home."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok. So where do you live. I'll probably go there to meet you."  
  
"In the alley."  
  
"What? You live in the alley? All by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you like to stay over at my house?"  
  
What!! Am i insane?? My mother would kill me!!! But i can't leave him out here all alone!  
  
"If it's ok."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
Oh my god!!! I am so dead!!  
  
As we walked through the front door, i told him to be as quiet as he can be and he was.  
  
"You can take the bedand i'll take the floor inu-yasha."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I knew the floor was hard and cold but inu-yasha was my company. So let him stay on the bed. Inu-yasha knew i felt uncomfortable. So he picked me up and carried me to my bed. I woke up and got scared.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You kept roling around so i knew you was not comfortable. So i was thinking you and i should sleep on the bed."  
  
I started to blush. But he couldn't see it because it was in the dark. Thank god!  
  
"Ok."  
  
While we were sleeping, he did a 360 on me! I fell to the floor. I woke up and got back on the bed. I just hope he doesn't do it again!   
  


* * *

  
CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON! 


End file.
